role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Aggregor
Aggregor is one of the main villains of Ultimate Alien who absorbed five aliens' abilities. He is used by MechaZero101. Appearance Aggregor in his pre-mutated form, resembles a normal human, with six (later changed to four) spikes on his forehead, he possesses long, black hair. He wears a long, brown coat which reaches his waist. After absorbing the aliens' abilities, his appearance changed drastically. He is now much taller and more muscular, he possesses limbs from various aliens he had captured, his eyes also became blood red. Personality Aggregor is a cruel, sadistic and menacing sociopath, who does whatever it takes to achieve his goals, having no remorse for his actions. he is extremely intelligent, as shown when he tricked Ben Tennyson and his team into getting the Map of Infinity fragments for him. Unlike Ben's other enemies, like Vilgax, Aggregor is shown to not have his minions do his work for him, as he prefers to do them himself, as he had captured the five Andromeda aliens by himself. History Background Sometime after Kevin and the Amalgam Kids failed to capture Ben Tennyson, Servantis created Aggregor as a lab experiment. Servantis used Kevin's DNA to create a perfect copy of Kevin's absorption powers. Just like the other prisoners of Servantis, he was taught about aliens and their powers. However, after Ben removed the Omnitrix, Servantis wiped his mind and set Aggregor loose as well, since there was no need for an army anymore. Before Ultimate Alien Aggregor had travelled to the Andromeda Galaxy, where he raided five planets, and took one member of the species with him, Galapagus was the last to be captured, yet they escaped. The Andromeda aliens sought a way to disable the device that imprisoned them, and started to try and make a plan to escape, not knowing that they were on a ship, the aliens were divided, as a group was trying to find a way to escape, and the other was hunting down Aggregor, although none succeeded. Galapagus was thought to be a traitor, yet he bought them time as they all entered a ship, but it had been damaged by Aggregor's ship's attacks, and crash landed on Earth, the aliens were divided again, each with their own plans. Ultimate Alien Aggregor sought to re-capture the runaway aliens, as his plan was to absorb their abilities, and to possess them forever, Aggregor's encounter with Ben was when he fought him as Brainstorm, but ending up almost dying if Ra'ad had not intervened. Aggregor later on had absorbed all the aliens' abilities, while Ben and the others thought that he had failed, Ben attacked Aggregor over and over as Humungousaur, yet Aggregor was unfazed and easily defeated Ben and went to do his own thing. It was later revealed that he was planning to absorb a newborn Celestialsapien's abilities, by using the Map of Infinity to get to the Forge of Creation, but he let Ben and his team gather the Map of Infinity for him, which he then used to get to the Forge of Creation. Later on, he defeated Ben's team as well as a 10 year old Ben, but he was defeated once Kevin absorbed the Ultimatrix, turning him into an abomination of aliens in the Ultimatrix. He, at some point, travelled to the RPVerse, but unlike Ben, he did so willingly. In the RPVerse Aggregor appeared in a temple to get a dehydrated Techadon cube, which he absorbed, giving him the power to summon Techadon warriors at will. He them met FlamingoMask, whom he tricked by grabbing his arm, in an attempt to absorb his powers, but FlamingoMask retaliated by kicking him away, yet Aggregor obtained Photokinesis, adding it to his arsenal of abilities. Alliance with Flight Gun Aggregor met Flight Gun in a mountain, the two then talked with each other, Aggregor then showed Flight Gun around his ship, before the two went to meet someone else. Abilities *'Immense Strength:' Multiple of his aliens possess super strength, as such, he is very, very strong. *'Flight:' Aggregor is capable of flight, and can encase himself in a blue aura to fly faster in space. *'Durability:' Due to Andreas's outer armor and Galapagus' shell, he is very durable, and almost invincible to most weaponry. *'Mind Reading:' Due to Ra'ad's DNA, Aggregor can read people's minds. *'Electrokinesis:' Aggregor is able to control blue electricity. *'Radiokinesis:' Aggregor is able to control heated radiation, able to fire heat beams and heat up any thing that he touches. *'Hydrokinesis:' Aggregor is able to control water. *'Drill Arms:' Aggregor's arms are drills, and he can make earthquakes and similar things with them. *'Aerokinetic Torso:' The openings in his torso are able to blast highly concentrated air at an opponent, and can also be used to hover. *'Photokinesis:' After absorbing some of FlamingoMask's energy, Aggregor can now control light. *'Intelligence:' Aggregor is extremely intelligent. *'Techadon Cube:' Aggregor, after having absorbed a Techadon Cube, can now summon Techadon Warriors at will. Trivia *Aggregor is a very useful character, having abilities that may come in handy. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Male Category:Male Personality Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (MechaZero101)